


crystallized

by dumbsoftie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BATB AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Disney AU, F/M, Kylo is scary, More tags will be added later, kylo doesn't know how to love but what else is new, masked kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: Ben Solo began as a prince, but when he got too power hungry, all was destroyed, and he became Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

A loud bolt of thunder cracks through the sky, illuminating the entire forest. You know that this isn’t good, being trapped in what felt like an endless forest during one of the worst storms that you’d ever seen. The rain slipped down into your hair and down your face, the icy cold water making you shiver. You had to find shelter, and fast.

Stumbling through the trees, you stumble upon a large gate, almost completely overgrown with vines. The rusty bars seem to screech as you rattle them, gasping when you hear the sound of a wolf’s howl not too far behind you. The noises only grew louder and you began to panic, pulling at the gates with all of your might. It seemed as if they’d never give, but at the last possible moment, the gates broke open.

You shoved your way inside and immediately closed the old metal door, sealing you inside of what looked like an extremely overgrown courtyard. You’d just been trying to get to the next city over, the last thing that you wanted was to get caught in the worst storm possible. Another crack of thunder made you jump, and you looked up, heart missing a beat as you saw the tall towers, the stone of the enormous castle in front of you.

Perfect. Whoever owned the breathtaking castle must have an extra room for you to spend the night in, right? 

Cautiously, you stepped forward, pushing your way through the thorny brush that seemed to cover everything on the way to the castle’s large wooden doors. Before you could raise your hand to knock against the sturdy oak, the two heavy doors creaked open, revealing a dimly lit entrance, almost as exquisite as the outside of the castle.

“Hello? I-Is anyone there?” You called, unnerved at how empty the estate appeared. 

The lack of answer caused your heart to thump even harder in your chest, shaking hands clenched at your sides as you stumbled into what seemed like a living room, a gigantic fireplace illuminating the entire room. There is a chair facing the flames, and it seems to have someone in it.

You let out a sigh of relief, beginning to explain yourself. “I was outside in that storm, and I saw-” Your explanation was cut off by your own gasp, a scream held in your throat when you saw what was actually in the chair.

A chrome mask tilted in your direction, and you could make out the obsidian layers of hood and robes, and you didn’t wait to run. This castle must have been abandoned for some reason, that man–that creature–was taking control now and you had to get out, as quickly as you possibly could.

The wooden doors slammed shut, the creaking echoing through the enormous room that acted as the entrance for the castle. Gripping the handles tightly, you wailed as you pulled and pulled with all of your might, heart thumping faster than you’d ever felt. That thing must have been right behind you as you ran in search for another exit.

Suddenly, you’re stopped in your place. Some unknown force cements your feet to the ground, locking all of your limbs until they’re stiff and frozen. Unable to even turn your head, panicked noises leave your lips as the tower of a man circles around you, establishing just how much power that he has over you. Looming over you, he tilted his head, the dark holes of his mask staring into your eyes as he seemed to appraise you. 

“Why are you here?” He spoke bluntly, catching you off guard with the metallic sound of his voice, sounding as if it were filtered through a modulator. His large gloved hand hovered over your forehead, and you began to feel an immense pain, as if he were sorting through your thoughts.

He made a sound of acknowledgment before sighing deeply. “You know too much,” The deep rumble of the robotic voice shook you to your core. “You’re staying here.”

You yelped, suddenly being able to move your head. “No, I-I promise that I would never say anything, I couldn’t!”

He shook his head, chuckling darkly. “I’ve seen your thoughts. I know the truth.” He… saw your thoughts?

“You what?!” Feeling movement in your limbs, you tried to make a break for it, but he gripped your arm tightly, stopping you in your tracks. 

The last thing that you saw before you passed out was a gloved hand coming closer to your face.

-

A bolt of thunder collided with the castle, causing you to jolt awake. When you awoke, you saw that you were tucked into a bed. The bed was more comfortable than anything that you’d ever felt, and somehow, you felt well rested.

Realizing what had happened, you rushed to sit up. The man–or monster–was sitting on a chair facing the bed, watching you. Seeing that you were awake, he sat up straighter. You decided that you might have a chance to escape if you played nice and earned a moment alone, so you forced yourself to remain still and try to calm your racing heart.

“You’re awake.” He muttered, standing up. He was a dark mass of robes, towering over you as he stepped closer to the bed. He glanced down at you, seeming to examine you.

“W-What…What are you?” You questioned softly, still unsure if he was monster or man.

He scoffed and his fists clenched, and you knew that you’d struck a nerve. “I guarantee you, I’m a man under this horrendous armor.” You sighed, relieved. Somehow, it was much better to you that he was a man. “Or, at least I was.”

Deciding not to press further on the subject, you cleared your throat, scooting away from the man. The room is still dark, leading you to believe that the storm continued, and not much time had passed. He seemed to notice you adding distance between the two of you and he clenches his fists harder and the sound of leather creaking can be heard.

“Scared of me?” He didn’t wait for a reply, choosing to pace around the room. “You should be.” Lingering by the door, he watched you, breathing heavily.

“Who are you?” You whispered, unsure if you even wanted to know the truth.

“I’m Kylo Ren.” The way that he spoke it made it seem as if there was some secret meaning behind it. Even through the modulator, the words seemed to drip with heavy emotion, with power and regret. 

“You’ll… join me for dinner.” Kylo spoke.

It seemed as if he was doing everything that he could to hold his emotions inside, to keep to himself. He must have been lonely in the castle, keeping to himself had probably made him so needy to confess, to spill his emotions out on the table.

Sensing your thoughts, he seemed to grow more and more nervous. For some reason, you could understand him better than anyone else ever had. You were chipping away at his armor, and he knew that if he didn’t stop himself soon, he would never be able to get enough of it.


	2. Chapter 2

You were resistant to agree to join him, but it appeared as if you didn't have an option. You were locked in his house, stuck in this room, and you couldn’t deny that you were hungry. After debating with yourself on what to do for what felt like hours, you decided to join him. At least it would give you an opportunity to explore, and maybe he’d feel more comfortable and allow you to be on your own.

Deciding that it was the only way to make your escape, you hesitantly left the room. Your stomach growled as you stepped down the halls, taking the longest route that you possibly could to get to the dining room. Step by step, you creeped down the stairs. Your heart raced in your chest, dreading to see the man named Kylo.

When you approached the dining room, you noticed that it was illuminated with warm candlelight, and the table was full of food. You were surprised, it seemed as if he was trying to impress you. Still, it didn't make sense that he wanted to impress you, there was no point when you were trapped in this castle.

The room was empty, but you chose to sit down at the head of the table, seeing that it was one of two that had been set. You fiddled with a napkin on the table, feeling your hands begin to sweat. He was intimidating, and you were beyond nervous to see him.

Suddenly, you notice the dark mass of robes entering the room. Wordlessly, he sits at the other end of the table, eyeing you through the chrome mask. You wait, wondering if he’d remove his mask to eat, but he just sits there, watching you silently.

The smell of the food becomes too tempting, and you can’t wait any longer. Ignoring your manners, you begin to eat, and you realize just how starving you are. The food tastes so amazing, just like home and you feel a bit of comfort. 

“Are you... going to eat?” You ask him after taking a pause in eating. He huffs and shakes his head, and it seems to frustrate him a bit. You decide to drop it, continuing to eat until your plate is finished. 

The dark holes of his mask where eyes should be just unnerve you, the fear creeping throughout you, your blood turning to ice. You can’t help but wonder what’s in store for you, why someone would choose to wear something so horrifying. This man was in this castle, seemingly alone, sulking in the shadows. The mood of the room began to shift as you felt less and less comfortable. 

Why were you trusting him enough to eat his food? It could have been poisoned, drugged, anything could happen. You cursed yourself for letting your hunger get the best of you, and began to plot an escape yet again.

“I can assure you that your food is not poisoned.” He spoke, sitting up straighter in his chair, seeming impossibly tall. “If I had a desire to hurt you, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“How can I trust you?” You questioned, setting your utensils down. 

“I’ve let you into my residence, given you a nice place to stay, and I’ve fed you. What more could you desire?” He stood up, palms resting on the table next to his untouched food.

“Freedom,” You replied simply, just wishing that you could be back home, sitting in your own bed.

He shook his head, and it sounded as if he sighed. It was hard to tell, as it was distorted through the vocoder. “You’ve seen too much. There’s a reason why this castle is untouched, and I live alone.” Taking a minute to pause and collect himself, he slouched back down in the chair. “You’re free to leave whenever you finish.”

On that note, you stood up and scurried off, hoping that you could remember how to find your room. You were stuck, and you wondered why he hadn’t just killed you already. It seemed as if Kylo had some kind of attachment to you, he was being much nicer than you’d expected and he had given you warm, fresh food.

Crawling into your bed, you sighed, feeling exhausted from today and yesterday’s events. You knew it was late, but you weren't tired at all, the last thing that you wanted to do was sleep in this stranger’s house. 

The room was dark, and you tried to will yourself to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. You tossed and turned for what felt like hours, the exhaustion weighing on you and making you miserable. 

Soon, you decided that you had to get up and explore, maybe if you got up and walked around for a bit, you’d be able to fall asleep. You hesitantly stepped out of bed and cracked the door open, attempting to quietly explore throughout the massive castle.

The darkness of night made the castle seem much scarier, and you feared that things were lurking behind every corner. Your heart was thumping in your chest faster and faster after every step. 

You just wanted to be home, to be safe, without being stuck in this man’s castle. Seeing a large window, you looked out of it and began to cry. Freedom seemed so close, yet so far as the heavy rain spilled against the window. The storm continued outside and you knew that even if you escaped, you wouldn’t be able to get very far.   
“Are you alright?” Kylo called, standing next to you. You gasped and wiped at your eyes, surprised that he was behind you without you knowing.

“I’m f-fine.” You spoke, feeling guilty for leaving the room. “I just couldn’t sleep.” 

He kept his distance, but his form seemed to slouch a bit. He watched you, but it didn’t feel the same as before. It appeared as if he was listening, actually taking in your words.

“I’m... sorry.” His strong and tall form seemed to crumple as he stood next to you, appearing more nervous than you’d ever seen him. “I know that it must be horrible to be stuck here.”

“I miss home.” You sniffled, staring out of the window, eyes tracing the falling raindrops.

“Me too.” He mumbled under his breath, a gloved hand reaching up and laying flat against the window.

He seemed to be opening up to you, letting you in, and you wondered if you got closer to him, he’d be able to let you go. “Why do you wear that armor, ...that mask?”  
He removed his hand from the window and grew tense again. “Go back to your room, get some sleep.” He loomed over you like a dark shadow, shrinking you under his heavy gaze.   
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Kylo spoke, turning his back to you as he faced the window, standing tall and strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah... is fluff approaching? amazing

When you woke, you were surprised at the sight of the extensive room. You wondered if you’d ever get used to the castle, it was strange to wake up somewhere that wasn’t at all home. You wondered if maybe someday the castle could feel like home, but immediately pushed the thought out of your mind, cursing yourself for your lack of regret to live with a monster.

Last night, you thought that you were getting somewhere with him. He’d been so close, opening up some of himself to you, but then you let your curiosity get the best of the conversation, and he’d immediately became cold. If you could continue to break his shell, there was a possibility that you could get on his good side and he’d trust you enough to let you escape. 

Climbing out of the warmth of your bed, you started down the stairs to get something to eat. You were cautious of Kylo’s reaction, he could still be upset from the night before. When you saw him in the kitchen, you weren’t surprised. You hadn’t expected to be able to avoid him successfully.

You decided that you should apologize for what had happened, you had to resume your attempt to get back on his good side. 

“M-Morning,” You spoke softly, leaning against the kitchen wall. “I’m sorry about last night-” 

He silenced you with a raise of his hand, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong.” The way that he held himself displayed absolute exhaustion, his form slumping over as his fists pressed to the counter. Even with the mask on, you could tell that he was avoiding your eye contact, the helmet not even tilted in your direction.

He sighed deeply and stood up taller, stretching his back. “You should go explore the castle.” He suggested. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, this time more harsh. “No entering the West Wing. Not under any circumstances.”

“What’s in the West Wing?” You wondered aloud, regretting it as soon as the words left your lips.

“Don’t enter. You’ll regret it if you do.” He hissed, storming out of the kitchen. Well, there goes that. 

Deciding to take his advice, you ate your breakfast quickly. You were very interested in discovering the castle’s secrets, and you wondered if you’d be able to sneak into the West Wing.

A few minutes later, you began to wander around the castle, and every room that you entered only amazed you further. The castle was beautiful, every single area covered in intricate artwork and paintings. You wondered how someone like Kylo had gotten to have a castle so exquisite to himself. There were stained glass windows, arches and columns, and even hand-painted ceilings.

There were more bedrooms than you could count, and each one was furnished to the fullest, every room the size of your house in the village where you lived. Where you did live. You pushed the doubts from your mind and continued to search, unable to give up hope just yet. There could be a possible exit for you to escape from, and you scanned every room for a unlocked window. Somehow, every single window that you tried seemed to be locked from the outside, and you worried that there was no way in or out.

Searching for any sign of the man who was keeping you trapped here, you carefully crept up the stairs. He’d told you to avoid the West Wing, but you couldn’t seem to restrain your curiosity. It bubbled up inside of you, and even though you knew that there had to be more rooms, and possibly an exit, you had to see what was hidden inside of that side of the castle.

Kylo was nowhere to be found, and you slowly turned down the west hallway. It was barely illuminated, and you noticed a thick layer of dust and debris covered most objects along the way.

You gasped quietly as you walked further down, eyeing the singed tapestries and paintings. Squinting, you attempted to make sense of the paintings, and all that you were able to take note of was a man with dark hair. It was almost impossible to see the details, it appeared as if it had been sliced through with something in multiple places. Others seemed to depict a royal family, who you assumed had owned the castle previously. It was unclear how Kylo had gotten control of the castle, and you were unsure where the original owners had gone.

However, the most intriguing thing was a red light that peeked through curtains. Carefully sliding them out of the way, your eyes widened at the sight of what appeared to be a floating crystal. 

It seemed cracked, and it omitted a bright red light throughout the room. You felt mesmerized by it, and you took a step closer, wondering what would happen if you touched it.

“What are you doing?!” The booming voice of a furious Kylo snapped you out of it. “Do you know what you could’ve done?” He rushed over to the crystal and began to inspect it carefully, trying to make sure that it hadn’t been tampered with. “Get out of here… now!” He yelled, and it seemed to make the walls shake with its intensity.

You didn’t need to be told twice. Dropping everything, you took off down the stairs, taking two at a time. This could be your only chance to escape, to finally be back into the forest and make your way home. You burst through the doors and ran as far from the castle as you could, tears of exhaustion slipping down your cheeks. You ran until you physically couldn’t, legs unable to carry you any longer.

There was no sign of Kylo anywhere, and you began to believe that you were finally free. There was no one to keep you trapped, no one to keep you from being free.

Then, an ear-splitting howl came out from the woods behind you. Your heart continued to pound as you looked around you for the source of the loud howling. More came, and you grew more and more worried. There had always been wolves in these woods, but you hoped to never encounter them.

Your heart was in your throat as you saw multiple pairs of eyes watching you from behind the trees. This was it. You’d finally gotten to be free, but now you were trapped alone in the woods, about to face your fate. The wolves began to emerge from the darkness, growling as they approached. Tears poured down your cheeks as you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping that this would just be over with soon.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps and a yell. Your eyes shot open, and you were shocked to see Kylo standing in front of you, attacking the wolves. You gasped and scooted further back, watching him take on the numerous animals. He winced as they bit him, sharp teeth piercing his flesh as he fought to protect you.

Even though he was greatly outnumbered, Kylo managed to scare the wolves away, the pack scurrying off behind the trees with loud whimpers. However, the tall figure of Kylo slumped, falling into the snow below him. 

This was your chance. You could take off again, be free and get a new start. You could return to your bed, curled up with many books, spending days lazily huddled up, safe and warm.

All thoughts of your old home began to fade away when you looked down, seeing the man bleed into the snow. You immediately knew that you wouldn’t be able to leave him there alone, you’d never be able to live with yourself. 

Sighing deeply, you kneeled next to him and attempted to pull him up from the snow, wondering how you’d be able to drag him back to the castle and fix him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragging Kylo back to the castle was exhausting, to say the least. He’d tried to help out, but he was wounded quite severely on his leg, causing him to limp. Ever since you’d started to help, he hadn’t said a single word. He’d been trying to push you away and walk on his own, but each time, he failed and had to resort to leaning against you.

He collapsed on the large chair in the living room, next to the lit fireplace. Quickly, you went to the kitchen and fetched a towel and some warm water. Your mind was racing, but you didn’t allow yourself the time to think. You wanted to regret your decision, but all that you could think about was how you had to get back to him and make sure that his wounds would stop bleeding. When you reentered the room, he stood up straighter and watched you. 

“This might sting a little.” You mumbled softly as you wet the towel. His armor had been torn around his thigh, where the wolves had bit him. A sliver of human, peach skin peeked through, and you bit your lip as you pressed the warm towel over it. 

Kylo hissed at the pressure, and his gloved hand fell over yours. Your cheeks flushed as he looked down at you, immediately withdrawing his hand. “My apologies.” He muttered, taking a deep breath. 

You were worried that you’d bite through your lip with all of the built up tension in the room. You continued to dab the towel on the wound, and more of his skin peeked through. When he looked down and realized, he gasped. His own fingers tried to pry at the material of his armor, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t rip it. 

You watched curiously, the more that he pulled, the more that the hole of the armor shrunk, and soon, the rip had bonded itself back together. You’d never seen anything like it, and you watched with wide eyes. 

A loud, disappointed sigh left Kylo Ren. “I should probably explain.” The man stood up straighter, and his mask tilted down to you as he watched for your reaction. “I was cursed. I feel you constantly wondering about why I refuse to take it all off.” His hands ball into fists as he hits them on the arm rests of the chair. “I can’t.” He seethed, anger bubbling up inside of him.

“Why… were you cursed?” You dared to ask, praying that he wouldn’t be upset with you. 

His body language said it all, he was sitting tall, looking down at you tensely. “I was a foolish boy, desperate for power. I was willing to give everything away if it meant that I’d be stronger.”

It made sense. The castle was empty, had he signed off on being alone for eternity for a bit of power?

He nodded, having seen your thoughts. “I traded everything away for a suit of armor.” He was tense, and he seemed to be ready to snap. Kylo stood up, attempting to move away from you on his own, but he just winced and fell back onto the chair.

You placed a comforting hand onto his thigh, careful to avoid the wound. “After I’m done, I’ll help you get to a bedroom. Then you can be alone for as long as you want.” Grabbing the towel again, you dabbed at the wound on his arm. 

Kylo visibly relaxed, making a noise in agreement as you took care of him. A small smile formed on your face as you got to work.

It didn’t take long for you to realize that bedridden Kylo was grumpy. Contrary to what you expected, he didn’t like to be alone. He seemed to be always asking for you to come in and check on him, but his favorite thing was when you’d read to him. Of course, you didn’t mind, you’d never seen the books that laid on his bedside table before, and you’d never say no to reading something new. 

With the mask, it was hard to tell if he was asleep, or listening intently. It didn’t matter to you, you just enjoyed sitting with him in his company, reading through things that you’d never read before. Kylo had been acting kinder and more gentle each day, allowing you to ask questions and have real, meaningful conversations with him. His company became less of a hindrance, and more of something that you would look forward to. You often asked him about his family and his past life. He was a bit reluctant at first, but then Kylo began to open himself up and share his past with you. 

Soon, Kylo was able to walk. He had a slight limp, but he told you that he was tired of being bedridden. Kylo arrived at your door, and he seemed excited as he told you that he had something to show you. Curiously, you followed behind the man. The two of you had built up trust over the days spent talking, and you truly did appreciate his company.

“It’s behind these doors. Close your eyes.” He stopped in front of two wooden doors, waiting for you to comply. Kylo had been waiting for days to be able to show you this. 

You laughed and squeezed your eyes shut. A few days ago, you would have never smiled around him, let alone trusted him enough to close your eyes and let him lead you somewhere. The sound of the doors creaking open filled your ears, and you felt a warm, leather-gloved hand wrap around your wrist as he pulled you into the room.

“Alright… You can look.” Kylo mumbled, releasing your wrist. 

When you opened your eyes, you gasped immediately. Walls and walls were full of books, filling every single shelf. You had never seen more than a few books at a time, and this felt absolutely surreal. Quickly walking over to one of the shelves, you let your fingers trace over the older spines of the books, brushing away the thick layer of dust that covered them. You were astonished that Kylo was sharing something this special with you.

“Thank you.” You babbled, still shocked at what you were seeing.

He waved a hand dismissively at you, shrugging. “It’s nothing. You just seemed surprised by the books in my room, so I figured that you might enjoy this.”

“I love it.” You sighed happily. Had you ever seen something so perfect in your life?

The sound of a small chuckle left the man, distorted by his helmet. “Just meet me for dinner.” He announced, heading out of the room. “…Have fun.” He added, closing the heavy wooden doors.

Your heart was racing in your chest from excitement, and you leaned against the bookshelf, closing your eyes as you tried to catch your breath. It was so lovely here, but your lack of freedom wasn’t. The smile melted away from your face as you analyzed the situation. You could have everything that you wanted, except for your freedom. In the end, you were stuck here. Kylo wouldn’t allow you to leave his castle, and that took a toll on you.

All throughout the rest of the day, the thoughts of when you’d be free echoed throughout your mind. During dinner, in between reading in the library. Could you be happy here?

The next day, you were sitting outside with Ren as you continued to read a book out loud to him. It was completely silent, except for your steady voice as you read the text from the pages aloud. 

Suddenly, he spoke. “Are you enjoying it here?”

You closed the book and set it down beside you on the bench. “Of course, I am. You’ve given me everything that I could want.” The word freedom played on repeat as you spoke, feeling farther and farther away.

He nodded and sighed–a staticky sound from the scrambler in his mask. “Alright.”

The tension in the air felt as if it was suffocating you, and you had to do something to get rid of it. It felt as if he could see straight though you, knowing that there was something wrong with you. You reached down and grabbed a handful of snow as subtly as you could, packing it into a tight ball.

Kylo jumped when he felt the coldness of the snow splashing against his armor and seeping through to his skin. His fists clenched, and before you knew it, the two of you were having a full on snowball fight. He used the force to cheat, but you continued to dodge them as he tried to get you back.

Grabbing handfuls of the snow, you ran at him. The sneak attack failed, and you toppled on top of him, shivering from both the temperature and the closeness of the two of you. His chest rose and fell rapidly as you leaned over him, the mask tilted in your direction as he tried to catch his breath. The tension from before was unbearable, but this was something else. You desperately wanted to ease the tension in another way, to get closer.

The staticky sound of your name pulled you back to reality, and your cheeks grew pink as you realized the situation that you’d gotten yourself into. “Join me… for a dance tonight?” He spoke the words so quickly that you weren’t sure if you’d heard him correctly.

After a few seconds of processing, you nodded eagerly. Even though you’d never even seen the man’s face, the thought of being in such close proximity with him in a dance made your heart race. Were you developing feelings for Kylo Ren? You blocked the thoughts from your mind, the combined efforts of Ren and the cold ensuring that your cheeks were a deep red.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since he’d asked, your heart was racing. Your nerves were getting the best of you as you dressed yourself in one of the dresses that sat in the closet, picking the one that best matched your eyes. You wondered why you cared so much, why were you letting this man make you so shy? Double checking your reflection in the mirror, you smoothed your hair. You hadn’t gotten to dress up for something like this before in your life, and you felt giddy as you wore the dress, knowing that it was fit for a queen.

Each step that brought you closer to the ballroom had you made you more and more flustered. Even though you felt beautiful, would it be enough to impress him? Your mind was racing with thoughts about Kylo, wondering how he would react. Would he be just as nervous as you, or would be be calm and stoic as ever? When you finally reached him at the bottom of the stairs, you nearly gasped. He’d ditched his old, ripped cowl for a floor-length black cape, having straightened out his armor in order to look more presentable. You couldn’t help but compare him to a prince, the way that he stood with confidence and intensity.

However, when Kylo held his hand out to you, you could see that his hand was shaking. His nerves were just as restless as yours, he was just better at hiding it with all of those layers of clothing. Taking his hand, you smiled reassuringly at him. The mask didn’t intimidate you nearly as much as it did in the beginning as you now understood the backstory behind it. He didn't intend on being intimidating, he was trapped by his own mistakes. Even after everything that he’d put you through, you found yourself wanting to help him.

He squeezed your hand and stood up taller, leading you down to the ballroom with the elegance of a prince. You wondered if he had done this before, he seemed almost rehearsed with in his calculated steps. No one was watching, you and Kylo stood alone, in silence in the middle of the large, luxurious ballroom. Every column seemed to be intricately designed, and the ceiling was painted by what you assumed was an expert artist. 

A large hand found its way to your waist as he held your hand tighter. You had no clue on how to dance, but the way that he took charge made you think that he had enough knowledge and experience for the both of you. Kylo began to lead you in the dance, starting slowly as he tried to show you how to maneuver.

“I wish that there was music.” He began, sighing deeply. “I would have ordered for the orchestra to play you the most exquisite melodies.”

You raised an eyebrow teasingly, a smile forming on your lips. Was that an attempt at flirting? “Maybe some other time.” You added, and his shoulders seemed to slump a bit as he remembered just how much the curse restricted him. In an attempt to distract him, you began to put more effort into the dance, trying to keep up with his pace as best as you could.

The large hand on your waist supported you as the man dipped you, his tall frame leaning over yours a bit to ensure that you were secure. When Kylo danced with you, you could feel him pouring his emotions into every step. Through the movement and his body language, it was clear that he cared. It was hard to deny that you didn’t have the same feelings for him, the man had seemed to break through your shell.

When things began to slow, your mind wandered off to your shop. In the village, you’d spent years trying to earn enough coin to start your own little bookstore. You were faced by prejudice, many closed-minded people in the village believed that women had no place in owning business. All of that hard work, and you were so close. Would you really give that all away to be with Kylo in his castle? When would you be free?

He seemed to sense your conflict, as he took a shaky breath, ceasing all movement. “Let me... show you something.” He struggled to find the words, clutching your hand in his own gloved one with a tight grip. When you nodded, Kylo took off, walking with you in the direction of the west wing with fervor. Your heart began to pound in your chest, wondering what he could possibly show you that was worthy of being locked up in the forbidden west wing.

He tugged you through the tattered curtains, past the destroyed portraits as he stopped by the red, illuminated crystal. He handed you what looked like a small mirror, and you narrowed your eyes in confusion, wondering what the significance of the small object was.

In front of your eyes, the appearance of your reflection seemed to shift, and it melted into the amber glow of a fire being lit, spreading over wooden planks. You gasped, recognizing the area immediately. Your store, where you’d poured hours of hard work and dedication into, was being burned down by an angry mob of villagers.

“W-What does this mean?” You asked frantically, praying that this hadn’t already happened. That store was a part of you, and you didn’t know what would happen if you lost something that special.

“That mirror shows what’s going to happen in the near future.” He sighed knowingly, already anticipating your leave. He couldn’t keep you here with him, he knew that he had to let you go, but it didn’t make it any less painful for him to bear.

“I...” You struggled to find the words to dismiss yourself, you didn’t want to leave him, but yet, you had to stop this from happening.

“Go.” He reached over and closed your fingers around the handle of the mirror. “Take it back with you, so that you have something to look back at to remember me.”

Your eyes widened and began to fill with tears. How could you say goodbye? It wouldn’t be long until the curse was finalized, and he was forced to be trapped alone forever. “Can’t I come back to visit?” You asked aloud.

“No. Live your life, you have better things to do than waste your time on a monster like me.” He turned his back to you as he faced the window, cape swinging behind him. You couldn't help but wonder what it could've been, if you had met him before the curse, if under different circumstances, you’d be able to be with him. He chuckled softly, turning to look at you one last time. “If I hadn’t been so foolish, you’d have been my queen.”

Biting your lip to halt the incoming tears, you leaned over, pressing your lips to the metallic muzzle of his mask, right where his lips would have been if he was freed from the curse. Without stopping to check his reaction, you took off, running as fast as you could down the stairs of the castle, pushing past the heavy doors.

The harsh snow bit against your skin, but you pushed on, sprinting through the tall trees. Almost every other step, a branch scraped you and left you wincing, and by the time that you saw the familiar sign that led to your village, you were covered in scrapes and bruises.

However, your heart sank in your chest when you exited the clearing. There was your bookstore, burning to ashes, taking every shred of your dreams for a successful future with it. The angry mob caught sight of you, and you couldn’t find the energy to fight.

“Where has she been?” “Doing witchcraft, I’m sure of it!” They bounced off ideas of each other, and you’d had enough.

“I was lost in the forest.” You spat, one last ounce of fiery energy flowing through your veins.

“And how could you have survived that long?” A man cackled, the others adding something about how a fragile woman could never hunt. One of the elders came up behind you and snatched the mirror from your grip, and despite your protests, you were weak against him.

“Show us where she’s really been.” The man spoke, clutching the mirror in his hand as he stared angrily into his reflection.

There stood Kylo Ren, facing the window with his full suit of armor on, staring at the moon as he watched his time with a possibility for a new life fading away, second by second. 

“It’s that monster, the one from the legends!” He gasped, raising his torch higher. “Today is the day that we save our town from monsters and witchcraft! Who’s with me?” 

The shouts from the villagers caused your heart to sink, all hope for your happily ever after with the man that you’d grown to care for fading from your mind in a flash. This wasn’t a book. This wasn’t a fairy tale. Everything that you’d hoped for was going to be burned, right in front of your eyes.


End file.
